


Don't you ever

by supealavigne



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supealavigne/pseuds/supealavigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba Masaki hates his promises to be betrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction written in English. Full of conversation :)) Feel free to leave a comment or just criticize it the way you like.
> 
> And it is crossposted on my Livejournal: http://supealavigne.livejournal.com/1216.html

After the 10th anniversary filming of “Tensai! Shimura Dobutsuen”, the two ended up in their shared bedroom, cuddling and giggling and laughing.

"You didn't tell me that you were there. I was damn surprised!" Aiba tickled his boyfriend and let out his featured hyena laughter.

"It was the purpose of my appearance, you idiot," Nino laughed back, "And what's more, you didn't tell me that you were suddenly in Middle East for two days long!"

"Shimura-san came up with that without me knowing. I was shocked too," Aiba rolled to the empty side of the bed, taking a breath before smiling contently, "But I was happy that you were the one. Not Sho, not Jun, not Riida. It's you."

Ninomiya turned his head to look at his lover's face. He gave out his cheeky grin.

"I asked him to give me a place in that episode."

"Hah? You lil brat what punishment do you want today?"

A good round of sex and several laughters and grins and jokes later, they cuddled a little more before dreaming of each other. Ninomiya curled up in Aiba's naked embrace. He was looking for his favorite scent from his lover, which always succeeded in bringing him to sleep, when Aiba suddenly broke the silence with a low-pitched voice, almost like when he was drunk.

"Don't you ever, ever keep secrets from me, Kazunari."

It took Ninomiya seconds to figure out if that was really his boyfriend. He didn't dare let out a single breath when Aiba gave him a light kiss on top of his head. After a few minutes, Aiba's breath told Nino that he was deeply in sleep. It was only until then did Nino whisper into Aiba's chest.

"I don't know, Masaki."

\---

Aiba Masaki was at his peak in his individual work. He seemed to shine anywhere he set his foot to. With his ideal height and well-built body, he made a great model for any magazine cover. With his bright appearance and hilarious character, all variety shows liked him.

And then there he was. In his flat. Furiously punching anything that was in his sight. He could not utter a single word since the rage overpowered him.

The smaller man sat silently on the couch. He could not say anything, either, as the fear was growing up in his stomach.

"Why?"

Aiba stopped hitting everything and tried his best to say something as calmly as possible. Though he turned his back to his boyfriend, he could still feel the other shifted on the sofa upon the question.

"I didn't mean to..."

"... let me witness you and Ohno-san fuck each other in our green room? Our very green room? Are you serious, Kazunari? I never thought you were that shameless," Aiba hissed in frustration.

"Hey we didn't fuck," Ninomiya protested, "Just, Masaki..."

"So Riida was seducing you? Are you trying to say so? Just tell me. I will beat the shit out of him if that is the truth," Aiba was so possessive when it came to love. He was desperate to hear a simple 'Yes' from his boyfriend. Just that. And everything would be fine again.

"No, Masaki."

He was officially dead.

"Listen. Masaki, I love you, I really do..."

"Stop," Aiba could not think straight anymore, but he still tried to make things right again. He turned around to face his lover, hands on the other's shoulder. He was giving his best to save his precious relationship by stroking Ninomiya's arm as if the younger had been the one who needed to calm down, "Hey hey, I was wrong to get mad at you. I'm sorry, Kazunari. What was I thinking? I'm so stupid. It's already midnight, perhaps we shouldn't disturb our neighbors and just go to sleep. Tomorrow you and I will forget all about this. Nothing ever happened. Nothing at all."

He said in a trembled voice, giving Ninomiya no room to interrupt. His eyes were pooled with tears, but he tried to hold them back.

"No, Masaki," Ninomiya repeated, "It did happen. I and Ohno made out in our green room. And it happened because we," he swallowed something in his throat, "enjoyed it. I'm sorry, Masaki, I shouldn't have done this to you."

"It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE, KAZUNARI!" Aiba was too desperate to see things clearly, "You are still in a relationship with me, right? I forgive you, Kazunari. Now go to sleep."

"That's not what I mean. Listen, Masaki, I'm in love with Ohno," Ninomiya said. Aiba managed to lift his hands off his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend without slapping him.

"So you are tired of me?"

"Masaki..."

"It's okay, tell me what I did wrong. I will fix it. I will make you happy."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Ninomiya looked straight in the taller's wet eyes, "It is me that screwed everything up. I'm a useless creature who was in a relationship with such a wonderful man like you yet I fell in love with another one. Admit it, Masaki, that I'm just a fucking whore."

At this point, Ninomiya couldn't hide his tears anymore. He even had to humiliate himself to persuade Aiba to let him go. Ninomiya was so broken. Aiba was so speechless. They were both desperate.

"... So, let's break up."

With that, Ninomiya left Aiba alone in their used-to-be shared apartment at 2 in the morning. Both were crying. Both were hurt. However, it did happen. Because of reasons.

He was officialy dead twice.

\---

"You went too far," Ohno said while preparing some tea, "Why don't you give him a chance since he loves you that much?"

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"And I'm now your partner in crime, for God's sake. Woohoo, in a few hours I will meet Aiba-chan at work, be hated by him and not even know why."

Ninomiya didn't answer to Ohno's sarcastic comment.

"It's not too late now," Ohno handed him a hot cup of tea, "Go back and tell him what happened, like what you did to me."

"I can't."

"I don't understand you. You love him and he loves you just as much, yet you leave him with a fake reason when you need him the most."

"I can't bother him. I can't be a burden."

"You ARE a burden for me," Ohno patted his head.

"You are OK, old man."

There was a moment of silence before Ohno raised his voice.

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I," Nino bitterly smiled.

\---

The next day in Johnny's Jimusho building, everyone that passed by Arashi's green room could feel such heavy atmosphere even though the door was closed. The five in it were extremely frustrated, but none of them was brave enough to break the silence. 

The two mood makers of Arashi had broken up in the most painful way. Everything left was sorrow and anger.

"Ohno-san, Ninomiya-san, your shooting starts in 10 minutes," a staff finally opened the door and finally they heard something that sounded like living human.

Seeing his ex-boyfriend and the person he had cheated with go outside with the staff and about to make beautiful, dreamlike photos helped Aiba nothing but to build up the sadness in his heart. Why did they have to do the shooting that day? Why then?

"What happened to you guys?" Sakurai finally stood up when Ohno and Ninomiya disappeared behind the door.

"I don't know," Aiba sobbed, "I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to do, Sho-chan. I'm so lost."

"Calm down," Matsumoto rubbed his back when seeing his best friend was about to burst into tears, "Tell us everything."

"They were making out on this couch yesterday, Jun-kun. On this very fucking couch," Aiba said in a sarcastic yet bitter tone, "And then he broke up with me. Though I apologized for accusing him, he left, probably for Ohno's place."

Matsumoto exchanged a look with Sakurai, who was ready to give the biggest man a hug.

"It's okay, Masaki. It's okay, he has his reasons."

"His reason is that he was tired of me!" Aiba cried out in Sakurai's chest, "His reason is that Ohno's kiss was better than mine. His reason is that I was not good enough for him."

He finally cried his heart out to two of his best friends until someone asked Matsumoto to go get ready. Sakurai tried his best to calm him down, and then only the sob was heard.

\---

"Ninomiya-kun, you look bad today. Make up!" The photographer complained when he saw the pale skin and expressionless face on Nino.

He was about to say he was OK and he had had enough of make up since the make up artist had applied too many layers to hide his eye bags. But he was not okay. He felt a terrible headache before he collapsed on the table between him and Ohno. His consciousness was there, but he couldn't lift even a finger to at least show that he was good.

"Nino? Nino?! Are you okay?! Hey answer me! Hey Nino!" Ohno was completely out of his daydream state. He was panicking when the guy he had been knowing for years suddenly passed out right in front of his eyes.

"Bring me to the hospital," Ninomiya tried to speak when the staffs surrounded them, "In your car. Don't make a fuss about this."

"Don't be silly, I will call an ambulance!"

"Ohno," The smaller tried to grab his sleeve, "Please."

Ohno finally gave in to a pleading Ninomiya Kazunari. He asked a male staff to carry Ninomiya to his car and he himself drove his best friend to the hospital. Ninomiya actually passed out when they reached the car.

\---

"Hey old man, I'm not dying or anything," Ninomiya calmed his friend down when lying on the hospital bed, "Go back to your work."

"How can I, Nino?" Ohno sighed, "You should just tell him now that you need him by your side."

"I told you, no need to."

"If you don't, I will."

"Don't you dare," Ninomiya threw a betrayed look to the older man.

"I cannot just sit here and watch you die."

"I will NOT die, old man."

"Don't fool yourself. I made a mistake when I agreed to be your accomplice, because I thought you were right. But listen to the doctor, Nino, you will be in critical condition if you ever pass out again."

"I won't. In fact, I can still work."

"No you c-"

Somebody rushed into the room without warning, which made both of them jump on their feet. It was Aiba, followed by Jun and Sho. Ninomiya blinked in surprise.

"How-"

"Don't you dare hide anything from me, Riida!" Aiba groaned in fury, "Tell me what happened."

The sight of a worrying and angry and betrayed Aiba Masaki made Ninomiya feel extremely guilty. Ohno pulled the other three outside and there was no doubt that he was explaining Ninomiya's illness to them. The only man left in the room lay helplessly on the bed and imagined Aiba's face when hearing the truth.

He turned his face away when the rest of Arashi came back. He heard sighs and upset mumbles, but none of them was Aiba's signature. He bitterly smiled and was sure that Aiba left the hospital in disbelief right after receiving the news.

"Leave them alone," It was Ohno. His heart skipped a beat. Aiba was there.

There were footsteps towards the door. A while later, a voice was heard.

"So you don't trust me, do you?"

He shook his head. But no answers.

"Am I that useless, Kazunari? I was too stupid to notice that you were sick. Now you are about to die and I don't even know why. Tell me, Kazunari. Am I that untrustworthy?"

Ninomiya felt that Aiba was right beside his bed. He felt a hand trying to approach him. Unconsciously, he pulled himself away from the hand he was always longing for.

"Is that so?" he was visibly hurt, hands trembling in the attempt to hold back the tears, "If... If it's Ohno-san that you feel more comfortable with, I will call him back for you. I'm sorry for being too stupid all the time."

Aiba turned towards the door. He walked slowly and heavily, as if he had waited for Ninomiya to stop him. 

"No, Masaki. Stay."

Ninomiya finally called. The older man froze at the familiar voice. Oh how he missed this precious, high-pitched but now so hoarse tone!

"It's not like that. Masaki, I have a tumour in my head, and I'm dying. I need you to be here with me. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth sooner. I'm sorry for being a burden. I'm sorry, Masaki. Please stay with me."

Despite the fact that Ninomiya had been trying hard not to give in and admit his sickness, he poured his heart out all at once. He could not afford the sight of Aiba leaving him anymore. He was so hopeless. He needed the love of his life to be by his side until the end of his days. As for Aiba, hearing his lover all broken like that, he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying. All he could do was holding the smaller man tight, more to keep himself collected than to calm the other down.

"I said 'no secrets', didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Ninomiya weeped on Aiba's shoulder.

"Why did you?"

"I was scared. Your career would be ruined. I-"

"You are ruining my life by breaking up with me, Kazunari. Lucky for you, I didn't do anything much today before that staff came and broke the news."

Ninomiya stayed silent. Aiba slowly loosened the embrace and stared at his lover's eyes.

"So there's nothing going on between you and Riida?"

"No! I swear, I love you. I love you Masaki-"

"It's okay, I'm just kidding," Aiba giggled although the tears were streaming down his cheek, "I love you, too. And hey, don’t ever address yourself, uhn, that again. You are the most beautiful and amazing and gorgeous thing that ever happened in my life."

The younger man slightly nodded his head, smiling at the words of love. Ninomiya contently grabbed Aiba's shirt, seeking for his favorite warmth on the entire planet. His head was filled with illness, but his heart was flooded with happiness.

"Don't you ever, ever leave me again, Kazunari."

This time, Ninomiya made sure he spoke loudly enough for the both of them to hear clearly, due to the first promise between them.

“I don’t know, Masaki.”


End file.
